You Can Call Me Monster
by Medusa Kim Siska
Summary: Bagaimana pun ia mengelak, tubuhnya tetap mengatakan kalau pria itu benar-benar berbahaya. terjebak atau melarikan diri? bahkan saat tubuhnya benar-benar mendamba, Chanbaek. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

He got me gone carzy

Dia membuat hatiku berpacu?

Kau sangat cantik dewiku.

Tapi kau ditutup.

Namun aku akan berusaha mengetuknya. Maukah kau membiarkanku di dalam?

* * *

You Can Call Me Monster

Medusa Kim Siska

Yaoi

(tokoh belum ditentukan)

Warning: disini aku belum menentukan couple mana yang akan digunakan. Minta vote dikolom komentar, tulis nama couple di exo. Terserah mau crack atau same, yang paling banyak bakalan jadi pemerannya /ciaa bahasa gue/

Ditunggu secepatnya.

* * *

Maukah kau percaya ini. Hanya dengan kedipan mata yang malas serta senyum culasnya, aku benar-benar terpesona. Dia orang pertama yang tidak terpengaruh oleh keberadaanku.

Ini bahaya, walau tubuhku mengalahkan segala ego yang sangat aku agungkan selama ini. Panas dan mendamba, sialnya aku benar-benar jatuh dan berusaha menarik pria itu bersamaku.

Menariknya ke lembah yang dalam dan lembab.

Bersama gairah kami yang akan meleburkan tubuh menjadi

Pecahan kenikmatan

Sial! Bahkan tubuh yang terbalut pakaian tertutup itu tidak bisa menutupi tubuhnya yang indah. Aku normal. Sangat-sangat normal, selama ini yang menjadi mendesah dibawah tubuhku adalah wanita. Aku menyukai lubang berlendir yang membuatku semakin menggila di atasnya.

Bukan bokong seorang pria yang terlihat seperti buah semangka.

Besar.

Indah.

Dan pasti merah didalamnya.

Damn! Terkutuklah segela nafsu setan ini. Aku harus menghilangkan semua rasa penasaran yang benar-benar kurang ajar ini.

Akan kubuat ia berteriak meminta ampun dan memohon dengan bersamaan. Matanya yang tajam itu akan kubuat berair penuh keputusasaan serta mulutnya yang kurang ajar itu harus merasakan semua gairah yang melandaku ini.

Aku membanci monster ini!

Sangat!

Namun, dia adalah bagian dari diriku. Bagian tergelap yang hanya bisa ditarik paksa dengan sesuatu yang indah.

Kau bagian dari obsesiku sekarang, jangan mencoba untuk menjauh karena percuma karena selama ini aku tidak pernah melepaskan sesuatu yang membuatku liar seperti ini.

Kau akan kuhancurkan dalam kenikmatan yang penuh rasa sakit.

Jadi tunggu saja

.

.

.

.

TBC

APA INI! Kelamaan hiatus bikin otak gue makin sengklet dan mesum! Yuhhuu mohon vote nya semua ... ^^

Medusa Kim


	2. Info

Hello pembaca tersayang. Aku minta maaf untuk segala keterlambatan update cerita ini. Percaya atau tidak tapi laptopku memang rusak dan harus diperbaiki, sekarang aku sedang dalam proses menulis cerita lagi. Cerita ini sedikit berbeda dengan ceritaku yang lainnya karena menceritakan beberapa pria dalam satu keluarga yang mencari cintanya eaaaa. .

Votenya cerita you can call me monster jatuh ke Chanbaek. #prook prook prook

* * *

Book #1 You Can Call Me Monster -Chanbaek -

Bagaimanapun ia mengelak, tubuhnya tetap mengatakan kalau pria itu benar-benar berbahaya. Terjebak atau melarikan diri? Bahkan saat tubuhnya benar-benar mendamba.

Book #2 Please Smack Me Monster –Kristao- (akan dikerjakan jika Book #1 selesai)

Zitao memiliki kekasih yang baik, penyayang dan pastinya tidak akan pernah menyakitinya. Namun, sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mendesak tidak dapat berbohong. Setelah beberapa kali melakukan hubungan seksual ia baru menyadari kalau ternyata ia seorang masokis.

Book #3 Dangerous Pleasure a Monster –Kaisoo- (akan dikerjakan jika book #2 selesai)

Kyungsoo adalah seorang single parent yang disukai oleh seorang berandalan yang ternyata senior di tempat anaknya bersekolah. Ia sudah menolak pria itu berkali-kali karena pria tersebut akan membawanya dalam romansa yang berbahaya.

* * *

Yupp itu tiga cerita yang bakalan aku coba buat, untuk you can call me monster bakalan aku update beberapa hari lagi kok. Jadi ini hanya sekedar info, jangan marah ya … buing-buing ^^

Salam sayang

Medusa Kim.


	3. Little Byun

Apa yang dapat ia deskripsikan dengan kondisi dirinya sekarang?

Tidak normal.

Okey, itu terlalu ekstrim untuk menilai diri sendiri. Namun, itulah yang pria itu pikirkan.

Byun Baekhyun. Itu namanya. Seorang pria manly – hal yang selalu ia katakan – berkulit putih, mata kecil, memiliki bibir kecil dan hidung yang pas untuk semua bagian wajahnya yang bisa dikatakan mungil. Ciri-cirinya memang seperti pria Asia kebanyakan namun beberapa orang – mungkin lebih banyak – melihatnya seperti seorang gay.

Pemikiran salah! Oh itu sangat salah. Byun Baekhyun seorang pria normal dengan kadar nafsu yang besar. Ia memiliki standar tinggi dalam memulai suatu hubungan dengan seorang wanita. Akan tetapi, banyak dari wanita-wanita ini menolak pesonanya sebagai seorang pria. Seringkali ia berpikir, apa yang salah pada dirinya?

Faktor pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Baekhyun adalah tubuh. Tubuhnya tidak pendek tapi semua orang mengatakannya mungil. Holy shit! Harusnya ia lebih banyak berolahraga tapi Baekhyun tidak akan betah berlama-lama di bawah sinar matahari ataupun bergerak yang memacu detak jantungnya memompa lebih cepat.

Oke ia rela dengan tubuhnya sekarang.

Faktor kedua, pesonanya. Siapa yang sanggup melawan pesona dari sang lady killer ini? Ia selalu selalu mengenakan pakaian yang cocok dengan setiap suasana bahkan ia sedikit berdandan untuk mempertegas wajahnya. Berjalan mendekat dengan penuh percaya diri, menawarkan segelas vodka atau bir mencoba memberi perlakuan seksual yang akan menarik lawan jenis. Sesuatu yang orang dewasa lakukan di situasi tertentu – itu cukup gila kalau kau melakukannya di tempat ibadah – tidak sulit untuknya. Namun sekali lagi yang ia dapatkan adalah –

" Pergi jauh dariku gay!"

" #$%^&*!" (sensor)

Sekarang Byun Baekhyun menancapkan bendera perang dengan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan gay. Sekali lagi Byun Baekhyun benar-benar membenci sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan ketertarikan sesama jenis.

Ya sekarang kisah hidupnya yang cukup berantakan karena keindahan fisiknya yang hanya dapat dilihat oleh kaum pria.

* * *

 **You Can Call Me Monster**

 **Medusa kim**

 **Yaoi**

 **! ( M ) !**

 **Sebelum membaca cerita ini lebih lanjut kalian pasti mengerti dengan simbol M yang aku pakai disitu ( bahkan menggunakan 6 tanda seru ), okey mungkin buat yang udah nga polos lagi kkkkkkkk, bukan karena cerita panas tapi lebih ke banyak kata makian aja sih. Maaf atas keterlambatan update dan banyaknya kesalahan.**

 **Selamat membaca.**

* * *

Hari ini terlalu panas untuk Byun Baekhyun. Terhitung ia sudah mengatakannya sebanyak 29 kali beberapa menit yang lalu. Sambil membawa map yang berisi beberapa laporan yang sudah tidak diperlukan lagi ia menciptakan angin buatan dengan map tersebut.

"Demi Tuhan Byun Baekhyun! Seka keringatmu dan kancing kembali kemejamu itu. Kau ingin membuat pria-pria buncit itu memperkosamu sekarang?" wanita ber tag nama Yuri berucap ketus sambil memperhatikan kelakuan baekhyun yang kurang ajar di meja kerjanya.

"Tutup mulut kotormu itu! Jangankan untuk menyentuhku, saat mereka memikirkannya saja aku akan meledakkan kepala mereka." Masih mengipasi dirinya dan mengumpat beberapa kali karena kesialan yang menimpa ruangan mereka. Pendingin ruangan yang harus diperbaiki dalam waktu yang tidak tepat, demi semua hal yang ia harapkan untuk tetap normal adalah pendingin ruangnya yang aktif dalam cuaca yang panas seperti sekarang.

"Aku ingin membeli juice dibawah. Kau mau ikut?" Yuri menggelengkan kepala dan Baekhyun meninggalkan wanita itu dengan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk serta angin panas.

ChanBaek

"Milk shake strawberry untuk tuan Byun." Si pelayan mengedipkan mata menggoda Baekhyun membuat si pria terkekeh geli. Jika si pelayan bukan teman baiknya mungkin saat ini ia pasti sudah melontarkan kalimat rayuan.

Baekhyun memang perayu yang ulung tapi tidak pernah berhasil pada wanita.

"Apakah hari ini terlalu panas untuk tuan Baekhyun yang tampan ini?" si pelayan mendudukkan diri di depan meja Baekhyun.

"Apakah kau tidak mempunyai pekerjaan selain menggodaku Hyuna?" Baekhyun balik bertanya membuat wanita yang ia panggil dengan nama Hyuna tadi terkekeh pelan.

Baekhyun mendengarkan segala cerita Hyuna sambil mengaduk milk shakenya sampai ia terkejut saat mendengar wanita tersebut mengumpat.

"Damn! He's so hot." Hyuna berdecak kagum dan segera belari menuju meja pemesanan, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berdecak sebal.

Baekhyun memperhatikan pria yang dikatakan 'so hot' oleh temannya itu dengan seksama. Darimana bagusnya dia itulah yang terlintas di pikiran Baekhyun. Mungkin tubuhnya memang sedikit bagus dan pria itu tinggi. Sialnya Baekhyun selalu iri dengan pria yang memiliki tubuh tinggi.

Merasa diperhatikan pria tersebut berbalik dan menemukan sepasang mata kecil yang memperhatikannya dengan serius. Ia memang terbiasa dipandang orang-orang dengan tatapan kagum. Namun kali ini dia ditatap seakan mencari nilai dari setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Oke pria itu merasa terganggu sekarang.

Ia bukannya merasa terganggu karena ketidaksopanan, tapi lebih ke hal yang intim. Mata kecil itu menusuk tajam lepas dan melelehkan pertahanannya. Pikiran lepas tak terkendali, bagian belakang tubuhnya bergetar merespon gelenyar panas yang mendera. Gelanyar panas yang menghantarkan sesuatu yang disebut gairah.

Wow hebat sekali, bergairah karena tatapan mata saja? Hal itulah yang terlintas di benaknya. Sampai ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah senyum culas yang diberikan si mata kecil. Bahkan Hyuna yang sedaritadi memperhatikan kedua pria yang saling bertatapan itu juga ikut terkejut dengan senyum meremehkan Baekhyun.

"Brengsek." Pria tadi mengumpat, lalu membayar dan membawa pesanannya keluar dari cafe tersebut.

.

.

Masih tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Baekhyun membuat ruang kerjanya penuh dengan aura kebahagiaan. Yuri menjadi sedikit risih mengingat beberapa jam yang lalu Baekhyun masih mengeluh tentang panasnya ruangan mereka.

"Ada apa denganmu Byun? Pendingin ruangan masih belum selesai diperbaiki dan kau sudah tersenyum bahagia seperti itu." Yuri yang tidak bisa menahan keingintahuan akhirnya bertanya juga.

"Hari ini aku berhasil mengalahkan seorang pria?"

"Apa! Apa kau terluka parah?"

Baekhyun berdecak " bukan berkelahi bodoh. Dia kalah bertatap mata padaku, oh harusnya kau melihat bagaimana wajahnya yang terintimidasi tadi." Ucapan Baekhyun hanya bisa membuat Yuri memiringkan kepala sambil berpikir.

Sepertinya Baekhyun sedikit salah dalam kata 'terintimidasi' mungkin lebih tepat 'menahan diri'.

* * *

Terjebak di dalam kesendirian tidaklah menyenangkan sekalipun uang dapat menghapusnya, akankah ia merasa bahagia?

Terduduk di ruang kerjanya yang besar dan nyaman, membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menepiskan perasaan penasarannyaa. Ia membetulkan posisi duduknya sekali lagi dan kembali berpikir tentang kejadian tadi siang.

Pria kecil dengan mata tajam. What the fuck! Berani sekali wajah itu memandangnya dengan angkuh. Kebodohan yang cukup memalukan saat ia mengingat kenapa ia harus tertegun menatap wajah kecil tadi .

Ia penasaran. Ya mungkin ia hanya penasaran.

.

.

Angkutan umum terlambat? Oh itu tidak mungkin. Kecuali jika si kecil yang terlambat dan ia menyalahkan angkutan umum itu yang terlalu cepat. Siapapun harus memaklumi pemikiran konyol Baekhyun.

Seraya menggerutu kesal, terpaksa Baekhyun menunggu sebuah taksi yang melintas di depannya. Ia memperhatikan sebuah ferrari merah mendekat perlahan, Baekhyun mengagumi keindahan mobil tersebut.

Mata mereka bertemu, mata pria tampan yang tadi siang memperhatikannya. Oke kali ini Baekhyun yang merasa risih saat diperhatikan oleh pria yang berada di mobil.

Setelah beberapa detik mencoba menebak pemikiran pria yang diam sembil memperhatikannya, Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara deru mobil itu meninggalkannya.

"Apa sih? Dasar tidak jelas. Apa tadi dia mau pamer?"

Dilain tempat si pemilik mobil yang Baekhyun sumpahi tadi mencengkram stir mobilnya kencang. Urat-urat di tangan hasil dari olahraganya saling menegang.

Sekarang Chanyeol tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu penasaran kepada si kecil.

Ia menginginkannya. Di setiap jangkauan matanya, disampingnya dan di tempat tidurnya.

Ya Chanyeol sangat menginginkannya.

TBC

Makasih buat yang masih berminat sama fanfic abal ini (bow). Big thanks buat yang udah review, follow dan favorit. Review lagi ya ^^ karena review kalian adalah penyemangatku

Salam sayang

Medusa Kim.


End file.
